Not Your Fault
by winter imaginations
Summary: What happened to Steve after he saw the photos of the children? More importantly, will Danny be able to put him back together? Tag to 5x19


**Authors Note:** This episode was amazing, but like always, whenever Steve really needs Danny, he just happens to not be in the episode. So, this is my take on what could have happened after Steve saw the photos of the children. Unfortunately, I do not own these characters or Hawaii Five-0, but I wish I did.

Enjoy!

Steve flipped through the photos over and over again. His vision was blurred and he could barely see the faces anymore, but he didn't care. They needed to be remembered, _he_ needed to remember them. His hands shook as he held the pictures. When he came to the last one, the emotions he was so desperately trying to hold back, broke through. A sob escaped his lips as he crashed into the wall behind him and slid down. Steve didn't understand. How could someone do this? To children? Innocent lives taken away by some monster. The sound of heavy rain shook him from his thoughts. He needed to get out of this basement. Trembling, he pushed himself off the wall and pulled out his phone. He called Duke and told him everything, hanging up before the emotions took over again. He had to leave, just _get out_. As soon as he got in his truck, he cracked. Steve sobbed over the death of the children, not being able to save them, even though in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't do anything. He didn't know how long he sat there, but it was long enough for HPD to wrap up the crime scene. Suddenly, there was a knock on his window. Steve looked up, not caring who saw him this vulnerable.

"Mcgarrett, HPD just finished securing the crime scene, but the photos are missing. Do you have them?" Duke said in a soft voice.

It took Steve a moment to process what he said before he realized there was a light weight on his lap; the photos. Steve picked them up gently and gave them to Duke, but before he let go he said,

"Take care of them please". His voice hoarse.

"Of course. Are you ok?" Duke asked as he took in how bloodshot Steve's eyes were.

"Yeah... yeah I'm good. Thanks." Steve said. Before Duke could say anything else, Steve rolled up his window and drove off. Duke looked down at the pictures and gasped. He didn't look at anymore and instead pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

* * *

Danny was asleep when the sound of his phone ringing awoke him. With a sigh, he rolled over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Danny, its Duke. We just wrapped up a case and it was a pretty bad one. Steve stumbled across some photos and..." he trailed off, not knowing how to string the words together. Panicked, Danny sat up and swung his feet over the bed.

"And what? Is he ok?"

"Physically he's fine, but mentally? The photos were of children Danny."

"Dammit…" Danny said as he hung his head. "Do I even want to know what happened to them?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. But Danny, it hit Steve hard. He had taken the photos to his truck but he forgot he had them with him when I asked him about it. He was in his truck the whole time HPD was there. He didn't see me walk up to him and flinched when I knocked on the window."

 _Shit_ , Danny thought. _This is not good._

"Anything else I need to know?" Danny asked as he started getting dressed.

"Overall? McGarrett has had a damn long day, with the shooting and all."

"The what!" Danny exclaimed with his pants halfway up. "What shooting Duke?"

"I don't know the full story, just a few details here and there. I know there was a kid involved that ended up being the son of Garig Dobrian. He also happened to be the killer of those children."

By now Danny was in the kitchen grabbing his keys when the case started coming together.

"Son of a bitch…" Danny sighed as he leaned against the counter.

"Thanks for the call Duke, I'm heading his way now."

"I knew you would. Call if you need anything."

"I will." Danny then got into his car and pulled out of his driveway. He prayed that Steve was ok, but deep down, Danny knew his partner was far from it.

* * *

Danny arrived to Steve's house in a record amount of time. It was late, but he knew Steve wouldn't be asleep. No one would be after seeing those photos, and protecting a killer. He knocked on the door, but like he figured, there was no answer. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Danny allowed himself in, unable to see two inches in front of him.

 _Jesus McGarrett_ , Danny thought as he tried to find a light switch. _Did every light need to be turned off?_

After fumbling around for a few seconds he found one and flicked it on.

"Steve?" Danny said. Once again, there was no answer. He called his name out again, worry covering his voice. Still nothing. Danny pulled his gun out of its hostler just in case. A quick search of the house confirmed that Steve was not here, at least not inside.

Danny made his way to the backyard and sure enough, Steve was there. He was on the ground, back against the house, knees up to his chest. His eyes were vacant, staring out at nothing. Danny had tried so hard to keep his worry low but the fact that his superSEAL didn't hear him come in scared him more than he'd like to admit.

"Steve?" he said, making sure his voice sounded gentle. Steve didn't look up. In fact, it seemed like he still didn't know Danny was there. Danny slowly put his gun back in place and crouched down next to him. As soon as Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, Steve flinched away from the touch and looked at him. Danny backed up, not intentionally, but because he was shocked by the anguish and brokenness that showed in Steve's eyes. Regaining himself, Danny inched back to him.

"Steve, you ok babe?"

"Danny?" Steve said confused.

"Yeah buddy it's me. Why are you outside?"

"I dunno…" came the reply. Danny didn't know what to do. He's never seen his best friend like this.

"You wanna come inside?" Danny questioned. He made sure to keep his voice quite and calm, afraid that anything else would set Steve off.

"I guess." Steve said, although he made no effort to get up. Danny realized Steve wasn't getting up on his own, so he grabbed Steve by the shoulder and hosteled him up. When Steve was up on his feet, Danny kept his hand on Steve's elbow, afraid he would tip over at any moment.

"You good?" Danny asked. Steve just stared at him with a blank expression, as if he didn't even hear the question.

"Steve?"

"They were just kids Danno." Steve said and oh had Danny never heard him so broken before.

"I know babe, I know. Come on, let's get inside and sit down, you're shaking." Danny said, voice laced with concern.

"No!" Steve said suddenly as he pulled away from Dannys grip.

"No?" Danny questioned, but shocked at this sudden energy Steve had.

"No Danny. You don't understand."

"Then help me understand babe."

Anger covered Steve's face as he stormed into his house. Danny followed him, confused as to what was happening. Steve had grabbed two beers out of the fridge, but made no attempt at opening them.

"Steve?" Danny said in a careful tone. This is exactly what Danny was afraid of. He had no idea what was going to happen next. Then, as if Steve was reading his mind, he did something Danny was least expecting. He picked up the beer bottle and smashed it on the counter top, sending glass shreds and cheap liquid everywhere.

"What the hell man?" Danny yelled as he tried to cover himself from the mini explosion.

"I tried to save him Danny. I tried to save the very thing that took those beautiful children away! What if he had done that to Gracie, huh? How can I protect people, if I can't even tell when a murder is right in front of me!" Steve shouted.

 _Fuck_ … Danny thought.

"Steven, listen to me. No one would have known it was him all right? Not ONE person would've guessed it. So do _not_ put this on yourself. I will not allow you to do that. You already have too much shit on your shoulders that you don't deserve. I won't let this be another one."

Steve just shook his head. "No Danny. You didn't see the photos. You didn't see the basement. You didn't see _him._ "

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He was at a lost for words. He knew Steve like the back of his hand, most of the time, and he knew that right now, nothing would get through that thick skull of his. Steve was staring at the ground, fist balled up and shaking. Danny needed to calm him down before something bad happened, again. He made a move towards Steve but stopped when he looked up at him.

Steve was crying. Not the silent and few tears kind, but the loud and dam breaking one.

"I just-," Steve stopped as he wiped his tears away. Danny saw the emotions play across his face. He saw how it went from grief to anger once again in a matter of seconds.

"I just don't understand how someone could do that and then live with themselves!" Steve screamed. Then, for the second time that night, Steve did what Danny was least expecting and slammed his hand on the countertop, right where a pile of broken glass laid. Both of them stood there in shock. Danny saw his partners emotions change once again, but this time from anger to pain. Danny snapped out of it when he saw Steve screw his eyes shut and hung his head as he gingerly lifted his hand off the counter.

"Fuck Steve, why the hell did you do that?" Danny inquired as he grabbed Steve and moved him to sit down in a chair. Steve just shrugged, which only pissed Danny off even more.

"No really man. What part in your head said,'hey, let me just slam my hand on the table where a bunch of glass is at. Oh wait, I wonder how that glass got there. Oh yeah, cause I shattered a beer bottle there that's why!'" Danny rambled. Steve stayed silent. Instead, he focused on the blood that was covering his hand and now dripping all over the table.

"Great. Just great Steve! Now you got blood everywhere, fantastic."

Danny rummaged around the kitchen looking for the first aid kit, too frustrated at Steve to ask where he kept it. A moment later he found it and turned back to Steve to fix his wound, which looked at lot worse than he thought it would.

"Dammit Steve, give me your hand." Danny said as he walked over towards the table. He put the first aid kit down and sat in the chair next Steve. Danny worked on taking the glass shreds out of Steve's hand while Steve just watched. They sat in silence, but it wasn't a comfortable one. Half and hour later, Steve was all patched up and Danny was throwing away the bloody and glass filled napkins.

"You're lucky you didn't need stitches, cause I was not driving your ass to the hospital." Danny grumbled. He was still irritated as hell. Steve hadn't said anything since the incident, which unnerved Danny. He was just sitting at table, staring at his now wrapped up hand. Danny softened immediately when he saw two tears fall into his partners lap. He walked back over to Steve and sat down.

"You gonna tell me why you decided to do that?" Danny whispered. Steve shrugged while wiping his nose and said,

"Guess I just deserved it."

Danny stood up so fast, that the chair behind him fell down.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now McGarrett?" Danny yelled. "I am so sick and tired of you blaming yourself for everything and for thinking you deserve every bad thing! You didn't know he was a murder. No one could have ok? NO ONE! Those kids… those kids aren't your fault either. None of this is your fault. Not. One. Bit.-"

"Danny-"

"Shut up! I swear to God you open your mouth again and it's about it being your fault, I _will_ cut open your other hand. This is not your fault. Do you understand me?" Danny finished with a long sigh. Steve gave a small nod but didn't say anything. He stayed looking down at the floor. Danny sighed again and picked up the chair. He put it across from Steve and sat down. He made sure to get as close as he could. So close, their knees were touching. He reached out and put his hand underneath Steve's chin and lifted it up so Steve could look at him. His eyes were red and his face was wet, but Danny would be lying if he said his wasn't too.

"It's not your fault babe."

Those five words was all it took for Steve to finally lose it. He sobbed once again that night, but this time it was different. Danny was there. Danny was always there. They sat there, just holding each other, for what seemed like hours. Both of them were crying, one silent with few tears, the other loud with dam breaking tears. Danny had finished crying when Steve's sobs subsided. It wasn't awkward when they pulled away. Steve wiped his face harshly before he stood up to clean the mess he made.

"I got it buddy. Go sit on the couch, I'll there in a second." Danny said. He was expecting Steve to argue with him, but Steve only nodded and left. Danny ran his hands through his hair and blew out his mouth.

 _What a fucking night,_ he thought. It didn't take long to clean up, but Steve was sound asleep when Danny walked into the room. He went to wake Steve up, but his eyes opened when he heard Danny walk in. They looked at each other for a moment, but Steve broke eye contact by looking down.

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered.

"Don't be." Danny shrugged. He held his hand out for Steve to grab and said, "Now let's get you up to bed all right?"

Steve hesitated for a moment, unsure of himself. He gave up and allowed himself to be helped from the couch, the stairs, and into his room. Steve sat on his bed, staring at the ground. He seemed to do that a lot tonight. Danny lowered Steve onto his bed, placing the covers over him.

"Ok babe, you're all set. I'll be downstairs if you need me all right?" Danny said.

"Danny?" Steve asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you… can you stay? Like, up here with me?"

Danny almost smiled. The sight of Steve all snuggled in his blankets looking like a lost puppy would have made him laugh if the circumstances weren't so horrible.

"Yeah. Lemme go turn the lights off downstairs 'kay?" Danny said. Steve nodded and Danny made his way down the stairs. He was actually kind of glad Steve wanted him to stay up there with him. Not only would he get to sleep on a bed instead of a couch, he would be able to be with Steve right away if he needed him.

Steve was in the same position when Danny returned. Danny climbed onto the side that was open and laid down, getting comfortable. Steve rolled over so that he was facing Danny.

"Thank you Danno. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know why you have so much faith in me, why you constantly go out of your way for me. No one has ever done that before. No one has really taken _care_ of me. I've always just been a second thought ya know?"

A lump made itself known in Danny's throat. He swallowed, trying to get it down, but it didn't work. Danny turned to look at Steve to say something back, but it died in his throat as he saw Steve's eyes struggling to stay open. They closed for good right as a soft 'I love you' slipped out of his mouth. Danny let a few stray tears flow down his face and he leaned over to kiss Steve on the top of his head.

"I love you too." Danny said as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

fin~

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for reading my story! I appreciate reviews and tips about improving my writing. :)


End file.
